Fly
by Tonga
Summary: My first SW fic posted... an idea about Mara and her separation from her parents... please R/R!


__

Author's Note:

Hello all you wonderful Star Wars fans.. I normally reside in the Harry Potter department of ff.net but I thought I would start posting my 'Ghosts of Yesterday'- which isn't up yet- and other little SW's stories…

Hope you enjoy this one…

Thanks to George Lucas, Timothy Zahn, and others that provided the basis for this and other stories…

And thank you to Celine Dion for inspiring me with the idea for this story… I do hope I have the words to the song right… I do tend to mishear things now and again…

Fly

Fly, fly little wing

Fly beyond imagining

The softest cloud, the whitest dove

Upon the wind of Heaven's love

Past the planets and the stars

Leave this lonely world of ours

Escape the sorrow and the pain

And fly again

Fly, fly precious one

Your endless journey has begun

Take your gentle happiness

Much to beautiful for this

Cross over to the other shore

There is peace forever more

But hold this memory bittersweet

Until we meet

Fly, fly do not fear

Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear

Your heart is full, your soul is free

Be on your way, don't wait for me

About the universe you'll climb

On beyond the hands of time

The moon will rise, the sun will set

But I won't forget

Fly, fly little wing

Fly where only angels sing

Fly away the time is right

Go now, find the light

__

Beginning or End…?

The Jades were a predominately wealthy family and the place they called home was a cottage on top of a grassy, green knoll on the planet Odaroloc. The family consisted of Jevic Jade- a trader-, his wife, Genieve, a baby daughter, Mara, and the nursemaid, Irenza. 

Genieve was Jedi, strong in the Force and excellent at taking forewarnings to heart. Mara had inherited her mother's gift, Genieve was ecstatic. Jevic was doubtful of the existence of this Force as was Irenza, though both did admit that Genieve did seem to influence some strange things. Shortly after Mara was born Genieve began to have nightmares. A shiny, silver ship would come out of the sky, bringing a dark man to the planet to take Mara. Night after night the dream haunted her sleep. She'd wake out of breath to discover Jevic sleeping peacefully beside her and Mara in her cradle by her side. She began to sleep less and less, what little sleep she had was fitful. The only thing she took pride in during her bought of depression was her training of Mara. The little girl caught on exceptionally fast and Genieve found herself teaching her everything she knew. The girl's first and second birthdays came and went, Mara changing like the seasons. When her third birthday began its approach Genieve's dreams took a turn for the worst.

Weeks before the incident occurred Genieve gave Jevic and Irenza daily warnings about what was coming. They didn't take her warnings about the dark man seriously. Jevic thought that she was spouting out nonsense and by the time Irenza began to have her own misgivings it was too late.

Genieve was out on the front lawn playing a game with Mara late one warm evening, they were happier than Jevic could remember. He stood by the eve of the house and watched them as they tossed a brightly colored rubber ball between them. He could hear Irenza inside bustling about making dinner, she was banging around the pots and pans more than usual. He turned to head in and see why she was agitated when a soft whining sound came to his ears.

He turned to see a strange ship coming through the clouds, the whining becoming louder all the time. Genieve had picked Mara up and was backing towards the house, she knew who was coming. Irenza came out as the ship touched down a few feet away from them, Jevic glanced over his shoulder at his wife and child then motioned for Irenza to join him in greeting the strangers who had landed.

Genieve hugged Mara to her and ran into the house, pausing long enough to watch the hatch of the ship lower and a guard of men dressed in polished white armor take their places. She rushed towards the bedroom with Mara, not thinking clearly, just knowing the strong urge to get away.

As soon as the armored men had taken up their royal guard position at the bottom of the ramp an elderly, frail looking man came out of the belly of the ship. Authority poured off of him, he looked around his surroundings letting his gaze fall on Jevic Jade. Before Jevic could say a word the man before him demanded that he hand over his daughter.

Inside the house Genieve was wrapping Mara up in a warm, white blanket. She had thought things over and decided to take Mara and hide in the woods that ran along the back of their property. She knew a place they could stay until this dark man went away. She paused a moment to look at Mara's face. Her daughter looked older than she was at that moment, and her face mirrored what Genieve's heart felt. No matter where they went they would be found, no matter how well hidden and safe they felt, it would never be. And they were endangering Irenza's life, Jevic's life if they tried to escape. There was only one thing to do.

She gathered Mara up in her arms again and walked out to the front door where she could see Jevic yelling himself hoarse at an old man, Irenza standing just behind him wringing her hands. As she approached the door the old man broke his gaze with Jevic and looked at her. Genieve looked down at Mara who returned her mother's sad gaze with one of innocent confusion. The dark man beckoned Genieve forward as Mara turned in her mother's arms to stare at the stranger. Genieve calmed herself and walked towards the stranger, her head held high and her baby closer.

Irenza took a step back as Genieve approached, giving her room, and Jevic looked at his wife with concern in his eyes. The stranger proclaimed himself Emperor or some other such nonsense, Genieve let it all flow around her without taking it in. He then demanded her to give him Mara. Jevic took a step forward as the dark man grabbed Mara and tore her from Genieve's arms. Genieve turned to hide her face in Jevic's chest as the Emperor returned to his ship holding Mara like a prize. Jevic was confused, he had no idea what was happening, why wasn't Genieve fighting?

The armored men followed this Emperor into the ship and the hatch closed as the preflight sequence began. Irenza was standing in the doorway of the house and Jevic began pulling Genieve towards the safety of the house. Halfway there she broke away and ran back towards the ship that was pulling for space. Jevic screamed out her name but Genieve ignored him, Irenza let out a cry but Genieve didn't hear it. 

She ran down the hill in front of the house as fast as she could. She kept her face turned towards the ship, never letting it leave her sight. She wiped the tears from her face, she could hear Mara's anguished cries- or thought she could- either way it was distressing. She looked up at the sky, tears rolling down her face, and watched as the ship flew overhead burning to escape the gravity well of the planet, heading for the stars, and taking her baby with it.


End file.
